Furusato (song)
Details *'Song title:' フルサト *'Song title (romaji):' FURUSATO *'Songwriter/composer:' 槇原敬之 *'Vocals:' Natsukawa Rimi *'Romanization:' groink *'TV show:' Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan (TBS, 2007) Lyrics (romaji) Togatta saki no enpitsu ja dame na ki ga shite imi no nai en wo rakugaki shite maruku shite kaita "arigatou" "ki wo tsukete kaette kite ne" denwa no kirigiwa anata ga kureta sono kotoba ga donna ni ureshikatta ka tegami wo kaita Furusato wo tooku hanareta machi heya no kagi wa aru keredo zutto sagashite ita kokoro yasumaru kokyou no you na basho wo Umareta machi mo kodomo no koro mo nani mo shiranai no ni mukashi kara shitteru mitai ni omotte kureru dareka ga iru fuutou no atesaki ga marude FURUSATO no juusho ni omoeta yatto mitsuketa kaeru basho wa anata no kokoro no naka Togatta saki no enpitsu ja dame na ki ga shite imi no nai en wo rakugaki shite maruku shite kaita "arigatou" kasanatta ikutsu ka no en ga guuzen tsukuru hana moyou deai mo onaji en to iu kara watashi ni mo egao no hana ga saita yo Umareta basho ni kurasu hito mo furusato hanare kurasu hito mo onaji you ni sagashite iru kokoro yasumaru FURUSATO no you na basho wo Umareta machi mo kodomo no koro mo nani mo shiranakute mo mukashi kara shitteru mitai ni kitto daremo ga omoiaeru FURUSATO to kaite kitte wo hareba anata ni todoku ki ga shita yo itsuka onaji kimochi wo watashi mo dareka ni agetai Umareta machi mo kodomo no koro mo nani mo shiranakute mo mukashi kara shitteru mitai ni kitto daremo ga omoiaeru FURUSATO to kaite kitte wo hareba anata ni todoku ki ga shita yo yatto mitsuketa kaeru basho wa anata no kokoro no naka Lyrics (kana) とがった先の鉛筆じゃ だめな気がして 意味のない円を落書きして まるくしてかいた「ありがとう」 「気をつけて帰ってきてね」 電話の切り際あなたが くれたその言葉がどんなに 嬉しかったか手紙を書いた 故郷(ふるさと)を遠く離れた街 部屋の鍵はあるけれど ずっと探していた 心休まる故郷(こきょう)のような場所を 生まれた街も　子供の頃も 何もしらないのに 昔から知ってるみたいに 想ってくれる誰かがいる 封筒の宛先がまるで フルサトの住所に思えた やっと見つけた 帰る場所はあなたの心の中 とがった先の鉛筆じゃ だめな気がして 意味のない円を落書きして まるくしてかいた「ありがとう」 重なったいくつかの円が 偶然作る花模様 出会いも同じ縁というから 私にも笑顔の花が咲いたよ 生まれた場所に暮らす人も 故郷(ふるさと)離れ暮らす人も 同じように探している 心休まるフルサトのような場所を 生まれた街も子供の頃も 何もしらなくても 昔から知ってるみたいに きっと誰もが想いあえる フルサトと書いて切手を貼れば あなたに届く気がしたよ いつか同じ気持ちを 私も誰かにあげたい 生まれた街も子供の頃も 何もしらなくても 昔から知ってるみたいに きっと誰もが想いあえる フルサトと書いて切手を貼れば あなたに届く気がしたよ やっと見つけた 帰る場所はあなたの心の中 Category:JOST Translation I didn't feel it was enough with just the pointed end of a pencil While scribbling meaningless circles, I wrote a rounded-out "Thank you" "Take care and make it home safe"... Those words you uttered before we hung up... I wrote a letter to tell you just how happy I was to hear them In a town far from home, my room's got a lock but I've still been searching endlessly for a place where my heart can be at ease... A place like home They don't know my birthplace or my childhood They don't know a thing but there's someone thinking of me like they've known me forever The address on the envelope is the address back home I've finally found it... My home is in your heart I didn't feel it was enough with just the pointed end of a pencil While scribbling meaningless circles, I wrote a rounded-out "Thank you" En (circles) one-on-top of another make a chance pattern of flowers And because they call encounters en (fate), too, I've got my own flower of a smile People living in the place they were born People living away from home They're all searching For that one place their heart can be at ease... That place like home Without knowing their birthplace or childhood Even without knowing a thing, anyone can think of each other like they've known them forever If I wrote "Home" on the front and stuck a stamp on it, I had a feeling it would reach you I hope I can give these same feelings to someone else Without knowing their birthplace or childhood Even without knowing a thing, anyone can think of each other like they've known them forever If I wrote "Home" on the front and stuck a stamp on it, I had a feeling it would reach you I've finally found it... My home is in your heart